nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SV
The Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce was the most powerful and the last model in the Murciélago series. After 12 years, the SuperVeloce (SV) name was first utilized again by the Murciélago, which was previously used by the Lamborghini Diablo SV. In contrast to the LP 640, the LP 670-4 SV weighs 100 kg (220 lbs) less, as some parts of the car were replaced by carbon fibre material such as front/rear fenders and even the casing of the third brake light. The weight reduction was also achieved by replacing the previously used moveable rear spoiler with a fixed carbon fibre one and the use of a lighter exhaust system. Besides that, the LP 670 produces more power than any other production Murcielago because of a new intake system and improved valve timing. 'Need for Speed: World' The Murciélago LP 670-4 SV was added to the game on August 31st, 2012 with a price tag of . It is upgraded with Gromlen race tuned parts as standard and was featured as a Class S car with an overall rating of 762 before September 5th, 2012. Its overall rating has been changed to 744, resulting in a Class A rating. The LP 670-4 SV is faster than the Murciélago LP 640 and LP 650-4 Roadster in terms of acceleration and top speed (218 mph/351 kmh). Its nitrous boost is very powerful and allows the car to reach 244 mph (392 kmh). It is more responsive than the other Murciélago variants and the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, which is capable of reaching top speed sooner for that. The vehicle can be considered as one of the fastest cars in the game, as it is up to par with the Porsche 911 GT2. It fares well in both races and pursuit events. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit' The racer variant of the LP 670-4 SV in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), which is classed as an Exotic. It is unlocked upon accumulating 815,000 bounty. The Speed Enforcement unit of the SCPD can be unlocked upon collecting 352,740 bounty. Compared to the LP 640, the LP 670-4 SV is slightly faster and more durable in pursuits but is unlocked at a later stage of the game. It is a decent Exotic car although players may prefer the Lamborghini Reventón. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The stock model in Need for Speed: The Run is classed as a Tier 5 vehicle. After beating five objectives in the Supercar playlist, the LP 670-4 SV will be made available to the player. The "Bull Signature Edition" is classed as a Tier 6 car and can be unlocked as a rare wheel bonus reward. The LP 670-4 in stock form has an effective acceleration and high top speed. Due to having a "Challenging" handling rating, it may be somewhat difficult to control by players. The "Bull" Murciélago hits a top speed of 254 mph (409 kmh). Its engine delivers 909 bhp at 6,000 rpm and allows the car to go from 0 to 100 kmh in 2,8 seconds. The "Bull" is one of the fastest cars in the game due to its very high top speed. Its fast acceleration benefits from the all-wheel drive system of the car and is useful for reaching its top speed quickly. However, like the standard variant, the Bull's handling is rated "Challenging". Trivia *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit, the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 can be selected in Arancio Atlas Tri-Coat, Bianco Isis, Giallo Orion, Grigio Telesto, Nero Aldebaran or Verde Ithaca. Gallery File:World_LamborghiniMurcielagoLP670-4SV.jpg|Need for Speed: World File:Lambo_Murci_670SV_3_924x519.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) File:TheRun-image133749.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 5) File:TheRun-image133750.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 6 - Bull) Category:Cars Category:Lamborghini Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Italian Cars Category:AWD Cars Category:V12 powered Cars Category:600-700 Horsepower Cars